


Happy Halfaversary!

by Thealien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Pet Names, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealien/pseuds/Thealien
Summary: John and Dirk have been together for six months now and Dave has managed to crash nearly every single one of their dates. Will Dirk get to keep his boyfriend to himself for this day, of all days, or is his younger brother going to supersede him again?Unrelated, John has a plan, a surprise, and little to no ethical qualms.Content warning: slight age difference (not explicit, but Dirk is two years older than John/Dave), no condom use
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Happy Halfaversary!

The benefit of dating your younger brother’s best friend is nothing. Not one goddamn thing about the situation is good. 

Want to hang out with John at home? Sorry, no, the minute Dave gets a sense of “Egderp” he’ll burst into the room to steal him away. Dirk doesn’t even know how he knows.

Decide to go to John’s dorm room instead? Funny joke. Dave is there too, surprise, no matter when you go. 

Specifically time a date to be in the middle of Dave’s favorite class? Wouldn’t you know it, the professor is sick and cancelled, let’s all enjoy this barcade _together_. 

John is limited help. He agrees that Dave is being ridiculous, but he never really argues. Just shrugs and flashes that sweet smile that got Dirk’s attention in the first place. Oh, he’ll slide up and whisper in Dirk’s ear that he’ll make it up to him later, and he will _try_ , but unless it’s in the form of phone calls or text, Dave will interrupt it too. 

(Not to imply that those nights of messages and whispers are anything other than goddamn amazing, but they live thirty minutes away from one another; there is no good reason for them to be playing long distance!)

Like now. The first weekend that they both were both going to be free… and _Dave_ is the one bringing a pizza over to the labs, because John’s stuck babysitting an experiment for his professor but he’s so bored, wouldn't Dave come keep him company, please?

Except this one stings a little more, because he didn’t say anything to Dirk. Who also would’ve brought dinner and games, hell, they could’ve made a date of it! Dirk has had _way_ weirder dates than sitting around a lab. 

Not to mention that this weekend was going to maybe be special. It’s been six months since they started dating. Dirk hadn’t been planning on mentioning anything, just in case John isn’t the type to care about half-anniversaries, and he’s not going to demand some big celebration. But he did want to spend it together, if at all possible. 

But no. No message from John, no apology or explanation. Just Dave, smirking as he headed to school with a little victorious strut. Dave was the one requested. The better Strider, original flavor, never mind that Dirk is older. _They_ were friends first, it was only natural that John would ask for _him_ in his time of need, not Dirk. 

So now Dirk is sulking. He’s not even going to pretend he’s not. He is flopped on the couch, face down, out and out moping because his stupid boyfriend would rather hang with his brother than him. 

Ugh. He should have known it would come to this. It’s what he gets for catching _feelings_ for his stupid kid brother’s stupid best friend. Should’ve never let the dweeb sweet-talk him past his reservations. 

Dave and John have been best friends since they were _eleven_. It’s been almost a decade since they started chatting online. Dirk only met him after John finally convinced his overprotective father to ease up on the smothering and come down to Texas for a summer. 

Dirk remembers it quite keenly. Bro had made him go pick John up from the airport, because Dave still didn’t have his license and Bro “didn’t feel like it”. Thus two sixteen year olds tore through the way-too-small apartment for a very tiring month. Dirk had to keep an eye on things like always, but Dave was a little more tractable with John around. And even Dirk had to admit that the kid wasn’t _too_ bad, though his taste in movies needed some goddamn work.

That summer turned into an annual event, featuring occasional week-long visits throughout the year. Somehow Dirk always got roped into doing the pickup, probably because Bro is a sucker for Dave’s puppy-eyes and Dave hates driving. Over the years, Dirk wound up becoming a sort of casual friend with John as well, even though Dave was (is) the neediest best friend on the planet. It was largely thanks to the dork’s compulsive drive to befriend everyone, but Dirk hadn’t been as opposed to it as he normally would have been. Something about John’s sincerity and mischievousness worked past Dirk’s defenses. 

It’d been easy to call John a friend, someone who he chatted with on occasion but mostly left to Dave’s clingy devices, until the summer before John started college at the University of Houston. 

The sight of that goddamn hunk of pure Washington beef had him knock-kneed and stupid, unable to pry his tongue off the roof of his mouth with a goddamn crowbar. Thank fucking god that Dave was oblivious, too busy greeting John like a coolkid and then getting immediately scooped up because John’s a hugger. 

Dirk had spent the drive home irrationally angry at Dave for not warning him that John got _hot_. Sure, John had mentioned that he’d gotten a construction job and he’d seen the occasional selfie on various social media, but that did not explain how the geek with grandma-summoning chubby cheeks grew into a wet dream with a dazzling smile. 

Still with the fucking cute baby-face and nerd shirts, but now featuring way too much sex appeal for Dirk’s poor gay heart. It has been an awkward summer of incredibly careful interactions, a suspicious Dave, a teasing Bro, and a John perpetually concerned that something was wrong. The day school opened up and John moved into his dorm, Dirk locked himself in the shower for three hours. 

Which is what he should probably go ahead and do now, since his romantic weekend will be spent with his hand. If his luck holds out, Dave and John’ll come here too and he can sulk around like a jilted lover in his own fucking apartment. 

His phone buzzes and he gives serious consideration to ignoring it. But then he sighs, dramatically, and the malaise is soothing enough that he can muster the energy to grab his phone from the floor (where it fell after his skinny jeans ejected it when he laid down). 

extoBiologist [EB] began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT] 

EB: just got on the bus! :B

TT: I thought you were stuck in the lab?

EB: …is dave with you? 

TT: No, I imagine he’s just getting to the science building now. With the pizza you requested. 

EB: oh good i was worried!!

EB: and no of course not, i’ve been looking forward to this weekend forever!!! 

TT: Wait, so you are coming over?

EB: busselfie.png

Dirk sits up straight, heart pumping excitement to chase away the _ridiculous_ self pity party he’d been throwing. John is on the bus right now, which means he’ll be here in thirty minutes. 

He still had time to order their usual from John’s favorite Chinese place. Thank god that he always texted when he got on the bus. 

EB: as much as i respect prof lalonde, there is nothing she could do to make me stay in that lab on any friday night, least of all this one!

EB: and besides, it’s been FOREVER since i last saw you :(

TT: Two weeks, but I agree that it is far too long. 

TT: Why did you ask Dave for a pizza then? Prank?

EB: hehehehe

EB: it’s too long to explain over text

EB: but let’s just say there will not be any interruptions tonight >:P

TT: That would be a miracle. 

He should not have doubted his boyfriend. Not his devious little trickster. 

...He should have cleaned up a bit though, shit. Sure John’s seen the apartment in worse straits, but this is a _romantic_ weekend. While there will still be a decent amount of sitting around in boxers playing video games and watching shit movies, this is with _Dirk_ , the boyfriend, not his best-bro-for-lyfe Dave (also featuring occasional background Dirk). He should grab… candles or something. Fuck. 

TT: Text me when you’re five minutes out? 

EB: will do! see you soon <3

TT: <3

* * *

Luckily for Dirk, the bus runs a little late. He’s able to get the apartment presentable (so long as John doesn’t snoop in any closets) and the delivery guy shows up before he gets the usual “5 min!!!” text. 

He leaves the food in the containers, because there’s good odds they won’t be eating right away. Not to presume anything, but, well, they both have _very_ healthy libidos and are about to have their first Dave-free date in _a fucking while._ He slides on his shoes and heads over to the bus stop. Yes, John knows the way by now, but he likes to meet him there. 

Which, he does, barely. John’s hopping off the last step just as Dirk makes it to the bench. When he looks up (he always glares suspiciously at the ground when getting off the bus, it’s the cutest fucking thing), Dirk is treated to one Egbert-brand million megawatt smile. 

John wastes no time immediately yanking his boyfriend down to get a kiss. Which doesn’t work, because Dirk starts laughing at him instead. 

“I missed you too.” He says, quickly sidestepping the kick aimed at his shins. 

Before John can voice his complaint (and, not coincidentally, once the bus has pulled out of view), he swoops in to kiss him properly, which saves him from a second attack. John wraps around him, nipping playfully, but Dirk pulls away. 

They’re standing at the bus stop, alone but probably not for long, when there’s a perfectly good apartment they could be getting back to. 

“Think you can last the walk?” He asks and John pouts. 

Sadly for him, Dirk just laughs again, that quiet huff under his breath. He gets a peck right at the corner of his mouth, but that’s it. 

Dirk takes his hand, interlocking their fingers, and that’s enough. They head off, at the sedate stroll John prefers because Dirk is well trained after a few brutal weeks of repeated ankle-kicks to slow down. 

“So, tell me about your nefarious prank.”

“You know how I tried to talk to Dave about us like fifty times?”

Dirk nods. He also made an attempt, though only the one. It had gone well, if a getting a pillow flung at his face followed by a slammed door could be called that. 

“He still doesn’t get that we’re together.” 

John wrinkles his nose and Dirk squeezes their joined hands. It would bother him more, but John is equally protective of their relationship and he’s found himself bizarrely… comfortable. Trusting. 

The earlier sulkfest notwithstanding, Dirk doesn’t actually spend every spare minute fretting about whether or not his boyfriend still cares about him. Maybe it’s because John is hyper-expressive, sending little hearts and cutesy memes at random, or the fact that they’ve known each other for so long, but he’s caught himself letting shit go that would normally have sent him straight into an anxiety spiral. 

Like having his relationship mocked and questioned every time Dave sees them existing in the same room. Though that’s not to say that Dirk isn’t seething; when the boot drops, he is going to enjoy extracting his vengeance. 

“Well, I figured that since he’s got all this free time, clearly he needs to find someone else to bug!”

“You sent Dave off to make a new friend?”

“I locked Dave in the lab with a cute guy that’s _just_ his type.” 

John’s glee is irresistible, even pulling Dirk into a smile. 

“So the pizza was for them.” He asks and John nods, eager to explain his plot. 

“I left my backpack too.” He gestures at the cloth grocery bag he’s got slung over his shoulder. “Filled with sodas, some movies I thought they’d like, and snacks.” 

“How romantic.” 

“That better not be sarcastic!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

John eyes him, pausing on the top step to the apartment. Dirk lifts John’s hand to brush the knuckles against his lips, before letting go to open the door for him. 

One of Dirk’s favorite facts about John is how easily flustered he is. John blushes at the tiny romantic gesture, biting his lip, but goes in first, heading straight for the stairs, Dirk trailing behind him. 

* * *

Dirk barely gets the door shut before John’s pressing into him insistently, his bag tossed aside to free up grabby hands. He can’t help but laugh again, he swears that he’s laughed more each date with John than he has in his life, but there's no fighting it. Not with the giddy rush of being wanted so strongly and, despite the consistency, it always takes him off-guard. 

“Would you stop laughing and let me kiss you?” John demands. 

Two fistfuls of tank top make it hard to resist but he isn’t planning on it. He pulls John in, leaning back against the door and curling down to meet him. 

He expected a few sweet kisses, but John’s demanding, chasing him right up the wall as high as he can reach and then a slightly over-enthusiastic tongue forces its way in. He would like to ask a teasing question, but his mouth is occupied and John isn’t letting go, even when their glasses clink together unpleasantly. He gets a half answer when John pushes him into the door, bringing them fully together. Unless John’s got something very odd in his pocket, he’s already half-hard.

Dirk slips a hand down to give that round ass he watched bounce up three flights of stairs a squeeze. This isn’t just because he fucking loves grabbing John’s ass, it’s also to confirm the suspected erection grinding against him. 

Which it does. All it takes is a few gropes and John’s making that fucking amazing breathy keen into his mouth, fisting up Dirk’s shirt. 

“S’got you all riled up?” Dirk purrs, letting his accent thicken the words. 

John won’t admit it, but he has a bit of a _thing_ for the drawl. Dirk only takes advantage of it every single chance he gets. 

John doesn’t answer in words. Instead, he reaches back and snags Dirk’s hand off his ass, sliding it under his jeans. It’s a snug fucking fit, but he finds what John’s trying to show him. 

Something silky brushes his fingertips and he has to take in a sharp breath as all blood goes south for the fucking winter. John’s teeth graze his neck while he yanks his hand out in favor of going for John’s zipper. 

“Lemme see.” Dirk asks, maybe begging, and John nods, as eager as he is. 

They probably should be in a bedroom, or at least on the couch, but they aren’t. There’s no hesitation as John toes off his shoes, kicking them aside, and then down go his pants too. 

Dirk pushes him away, enough to look down, and damn, he needs them on anything horizontal because John is wearing midnight blue lacy panties. His cock is already stretching the fabric and there’s a dark stain that Dirk can’t help but touch, rubbing the slick, wet spot. John draws in a sharp breath and Dirk pulls his eyes away to look at his boyfriend. 

They’d talked about this before, Dirk always very careful before he brought out yet another kink from a deep, deep well of depraved sexuality, and John is _incredibly_ open minded. But he’s never taken the initiative like this and god _damn_ Dirk is harder than he’s ever been in his life. 

“I’m going to fuck you in these.” 

John’s cock twitches against his fingertips, very clearly informing him of John’s thoughts on the matter. He pushes off the door and John grabs his hand and starts dragging him through the living room, to the hallway, but…

“Wait.” John turns, incredulous, and Dirk pulls him towards the couch. “You said Dave won’t interrupt.” 

“Yeah?” Patience is not one of John’s virtues. 

Neither is balance. Dirk shoves him and he goes down easy, falling back onto the futon with a gasp. He blinks up at Dirk for a moment before grinning, clearly getting the idea. John is, after all, always interested in a spot of mischief. 

He sets his glasses on the floor, yanks his shirt off, and then lies down, spreading his legs wide. Dirk loves how fucking shameless he is. Always too busy being eager for his boyfriend to care about the fact that he’s down to nothing but those gorgeous panties and Dirk’s fully dressed. It’s a cheap thrill, but still a thrill, and Dirk likes the taste as he stands over his boyfriend. 

Dirk appreciates the view for a moment, the shadow of a cock straining against silk, but he can’t resist climbing over him to take his place for long, dropping his shades next to John’s glasses. John guides him back to his mouth and he allows it, pressing him into the couch with hard kisses. Wet and sloppy, thanks partly to the slightly-too-big teeth, but mainly due to John liking things messy. Dirk is happy to indulge his spit kink. It’s just another way to mark his territory.

“Thought about you the whole bus ride.” John mumbles into his mouth. 

“Yeah?” 

Not a surprise, not anymore, but he does so love to hear how and what and when John thinks about him. It’s more often than he would’ve guessed, at the beginning of their relationship, and John has even less shame about sharing. Dirk’s learned to be careful opening texts from him while in public because at any moment it could be a lurid fantasy or a naughty selfie or even both, if John had gotten particularly worked up. 

In person, it’s only slightly harder to get him to talk. All it takes is Dirk nipping down his jawline, to whisper in his ear. 

“Tell me.” 

John’s going to need a minute to get control of his voice to actually do that, which means Dirk should slow down kissing his neck. He doesn’t, of course, because he’s Dirk. He’s not here to make things easier for his boyfriend. 

The whimpered “don’t stop” while John twists away to make sure he has plenty of access only encourages him. Except for the part where he’s not keeping up his end of the deal, but Dirk knows how to handle that. 

“Were you thinking about this?” He prompts, following it with a harsh bite. 

John’s skin—tawny when he first moved down here, but darkened to a beautiful golden brown thanks to the Texas sun—is dark enough to mean Dirk has to work to mark him up. He likes the challenge. John’s breath hitches when he starts to suck. It’s hard to say which of them is more into hickies, honestly. 

“God yes, fuck.” 

John’s reward is another harsh bite and he tries to grind up towards Dirk, but a hand in his hip stops him. He knows the price. 

“Thought about your fucking teeth, god, your mouth.” 

Dirk’s tongue, hot and wet, flash against his stinging neck and John can’t muffle the keen in time. Since he’s not allowed to grind, he slides his hands up Dirk’s back instead. 

“Mm, and what do you want me to do with my mouth?”

Dirk kisses him before he can answer, licking into his panting mouth and swallowing the breathy moan. God, kissing John is a _mess_ and apparently kinks are contagious because he’s fucking into it. 

“Keep biting- fuck,” 

The curse is muffled due to Dirk snagging John’s bottom lip in his teeth. A suck and then a crushing kiss and then he’s tasting his way down the neglected side of John’s neck. Symmetry is important, after all. 

Every bite, kiss, and lick makes John swear and moan, free and loud because there was no one else to complain. At least, not in this apartment, but Dirk knew how much noise he could have before there were complaints. He’d tested very thoroughly. 

“Dirk please.” John is grinding against him fully now, the sensation dulled by his jeans but fucking amazing for John. “Come on.”

“Use your words.” Dirk nipped his ear. “Please _what_?”

John groans, tugging at Dirk’s shirt. 

“Get naked, get lube, and get _in_ me!”

Dirk couldn’t help but snicker at the petulance, but he also steals a few more kisses. And, despite his complaint, John returns them eagerly. 

But Dirk does have to agree that lube and nudity were necessary, so he slides off his boyfriend. Who stays put, the lazy asshole, and only smiles while Dirk has to get up. When Dirk returns, bottle of lube in hand, it’s to John palming himself over the panties and he would grab his phone for some pictures if it hadn’t launched itself somewhere again. Stupid skinny jean pockets. 

Dirk kneels at the end of the futon with John’s feet and grabs his ankles, yanking him down. John squeaks but doesn’t resist and then Dirk’s gets both hands on his hips, pulling him flush to the end of the couch. 

Up this close, he can really study the floral pattern of the lace, overlaid on satin fabric. He cups John’s bulge, feeling the hot cock hidden within, and bends down further. John forced himself up on an elbow, to watch as Dirk licks along the visible line of his cock. 

He immediately falls back again when Dirk squeezes. Dirk grabs the lube and slicks his fingers before gently pulling the panties aside. Not off, no, these were staying on thank you very much, but he needed a little room to press his fingers against John’s hole, running a little slick circle around the rim. 

While they were both pretty fuckin’ versatile when it came to dom/sub shit, Dirk does tend towards doing the taking in their relationship. Not to say that John isn’t an enthusiastic bottom and he definitely takes as well as he gives, but it means that he needs a little more prep than Dirk. 

This does not stop him from being a goddamn brat. 

“Diiiirk.” John whines, pressing against him like this will be the time he can convince him to rush. 

Dirk only resumes nuzzling the clothed cock in front of him, teasing because he can, and John clearly can’t decide between thrusting up into his face or down in the hopes of actual penetration.

He is a generous top though, which John knows, and ever-so-slowly eases his finger in. He wraps his lips around the head of John’s cock, letting saliva soak into the fabric, and all sorts of lovely little noises come tumbling out of John while he tries to hump Dirk’s face despite the bruising grip on his hip. 

“Easy, baby.” Dirk says and John shudders. 

Dirk could take or leave the pet names, but he discovered—much to John’s embarrassment—that John really likes them, after he came from being ironically called sweetheart. An interesting juxtaposition to his biting fetish, but just like the spit kink, Dirk easily folds it into his own possessiveness. 

After all, he gets to add _my_ to all of them. His baby, his sweetheart, his cock-hungry little slut, his John wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties and groaning Dirk’s name. 

He’s done with the teasing now and starts properly fingering him, getting him open and ready. John moans, spreading his legs a little wider, and Dirk can taste precome seeping through the fabric. He pulls away, not bothering to hide his smile when John whines, to focus. A gentle brush against John’s prostate makes him jolt, a sharp cry stuck in his throat, and he rubs until John can’t muffle himself. 

Dirk unbuttons his pants with his free hand, quickly freeing his cock. He pulls out of John, who outright whimpers at the loss, and quickly slicks himself up. He strokes John’s thighs. 

“Hands and knees?”

They've never dared to do more than kiss a little on the couch before, not with Dave's sixth sense for when they're together, so Dirk's not entirely sure what position will be easiest. They don't have a lot of room, after all. John pushes himself to a sitting position and he looks wrecked. He’s been pulling his hair, leaving it all sex-mussed and messy, and his lower lip is swollen from bites, and those marks are all darkening beautifully. 

“Wanna ride you.” He says, voice husky, and Dirk does not jump to his feet. 

He calmly stands up, kicks off his jeans and boxers, and gets back on the couch so his boyfriend can clamber on top of him, because he can be cool and collected while his heart rate explodes. Unlike John, who very nearly headbutts him in his attempt to steal his breath away. 

It’s a rough kiss, biting and hungry, and the stiff lace grinding against Dirk's cock is right there on the edge of pleasure/pain. John pulls a hair away, enough to focus, and he braces himself on Dirk’s shoulders and lifts up. Dirk grabs his waist with one hand and his cock with the other, aligning himself. 

John sinks down and they both swear, John mumbled and Dirk hissing. It’s a slow descent until Dirk is fully hilted and John’s resting against his thighs. 

Dirk slides a hand into John’s hair, tugging his head back so he can press a few more kisses into his throat. Sweet ones, kitten licks and gentle nips, and John giggles. Arms loop around Dirk’s neck and then John lifts a little, sliding back down. A slow beat of rolled hips and it is the most exquisite torture. 

It’s a molten heat between them, the urgency faded for a moment while they bank the fire, build it hotter. It doesn’t take long before John—always the impatient one—tires of it. 

John braces himself again, strong hands squeezing Dirk’s shoulders, and Dirk grabs his waist to help. Or so he can play with his ass. He hasn’t decided yet. 

It takes a bit for them to figure out coordination, to sync up John’s bouncing with Dirk’s thrusts, but when they do, it’s a hard ride. Dirk digs fingerprint bruises into two fuckin’ plush cheeks while John does all the work. He pants sweet, half-formed thoughts into Dirk’s mouth, too lost in the pleasure to properly kiss. 

Dirk doesn’t mind. He’s buried in the best ass on the planet and he’s trying to fight back pleasure because John should come first. Even if he's tight as all hell and making noises that'd put the porn industry out of fucking business. 

“Doing so good for me, sweetheart.” He murmurs. “That’s right, ride my cock. Does it feel good?”

John nods, nearly knocking their heads together, and Dirk leans back a bit to avoid the concussion. John’s starting to get off rhythm, his movements desperate, and Dirk wets his lips at the glassy-sheen over those ocean-blue eyes. Normally he’d slide a hand between them, start jerking John off, but the panties are doing that job, keeping his cock squeezed tight while he frots against slick satin. Besides, he wants John to fall apart just from the fucking. Always a sight to see. 

“Feel so fuckin’ good on me, y’were fuckin’ made for my cock, huh?” 

Time for wordless whines and moans, because about-to-come John doesn’t speak English. Dirk strokes up John’s back to grab a fistful of hair, yanking his head back. He brushes his lips against the shell of John’s ear, to whisper to him. 

“Y’gonna come for me, angel? C’mon, you can do it. Come for me, baby.”

That does it and John goes stiff, a mangled attempt at Dirk’s name cried out as he comes. Dirk grabs his waist to fuck him through it, hard and fast because he knows he can take it, knows he loves the over-stimulation and having Dirk use his body how he’d like. 

It’s only a few more thrusts and Dirk bites down on John’s shoulder, muffling his own cry as he comes in him. John makes a soft noise, his spent cock twitching in a valiant attempt at a second wind. 

They come down together, John stroking Dirk’s hair and Dirk catching his breath. 

“Goddamn.” He murmurs and John laughs, a little breathlessly. 

“Good surprise?”

Dirk swats at his thigh and John lifts up, biting his lip as Dirk pulls out. John settles in his lap carefully and Dirk leans back, so John can nuzzle into him.

Which he does, resting his head on Dirk’s shoulder, smiling up at his boyfriend. That gentle smile becomes a snort when said boyfriend grabs his ass again, squeezing. He really needs to get some pictures of this. 

“Fuckin’ amazing surprise.” He says, the corner of his mouth tilted up in his equivalent to a grin. 

John rolls his eyes at the playful groping and slides in for a kiss. Despite Dirk’s hands on his ass, it’s soft. John rests his forehead against Dirk’s, brushing their noses together and smiling again, because nothing makes John as dopey-sweet-romantic as a recent orgasm. 

And Dirk… is getting better at it. Sliding his hands up and down John’s body, soothing, and letting himself enjoy the open affection pouring out. Letting John look at him, see how goddamn _mutual_ their feelings are for one another. 

“Happy halfaversary.” John whispers and you know what, Dirk’s an idiot for even thinking John might not want to celebrate that. 

“Here’s to another six months.” He says, because fuck it, bravery time, and before John can react, he kisses him again. 

But John’s grinning into his mouth, mumbling something that could be his name or could be dork, so his reaction might’ve been a good one. Whatever. They have kissing to do, a brother-less apartment to christen, and Chinese food to eat. Not to mention movies to fool around to, games to cheat at, and several weeks to catch up on. He’ll find out how John feels about another six months together in, say, six months. 

He’s looking forward to it. 


End file.
